Brighter Tomorrows
by Wolfkitten
Summary: Harry and company are starting a new year and not everything is as its seems or is it.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and company, I wish I did but I don't, I have a plug nickel that you canhave if you try and sue me you will only get the two dogsand a battered and well used laptop... hehehe.  
  
Brighter Tomorrows By: WolfKitten  
  
This class is going to be hell if the Slytherins and the Gryffindors cannot get along; they are liable to hex each other in to frogs or snakes. Katharine thought to her self as she prepared for her first class of the New Year Fifth year Slytherins and the Gryffindors.  
  
The only thing I have going for or against me depending on how one looks at it is that I do not belong to any of the houses.  
  
I do not care who has the house cup or who the favorite of what house is, although it might be fun to see where that old hat would like to place me. McGonagall thinks I would be a good Gryffindor. Sprout thinks the Hufflepuff is the house for me while personally I think that I would fit in all just depending on my moods.  
  
Most of my fellow Instructors base many things on what house the student belongs to I do not wish to fall in to that rut. Severus Snape for example tolerates the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, despises Gryffindor, and favors his Slytherin students.  
  
Sprout told me this morning that I was the first person in the last twenty- five years to get him to smile. I do not think I will tell her that he actually laughed while he was walking me back to my rooms last night before his patrol of the schools hall for students who like to defy the curfew. In many ways, Severus reminds me of Adam doing what needs has to be done and never saying a word about having to do it. Although Adam would have defiantly have been a Gryffindor.  
  
"Katharine, enough you have students starting to arrive. Taking a deep breath "here goes" fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherin for the next two hours." She said to here self.  
  
"Good morning Class, I am Professor Katharine Katz, and today we are going to have a brief review of the last four years just to see where you are." She said as the students settled into there sets.  
  
"I understand that you have had several different DADA instructors over the last four years. With any luck, I will last more than one year. Now as I do not belong to any of the houses you all should know hat I am an equal opportunity point taker. So does anyone have any suggestions or any questions?" Asked Professor Katz  
  
"Professor"  
  
Yes Draco  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Stonehenge" she said  
  
"You mean the area around Stonehenge don't you, Professor" asked Ron  
  
"No Stonehenge it's self, I took my first steps among the stones, Ron," Katharine said "Yes Pansy"  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"No I am not Pansy thought I was once promised to the Tazer of Russia's son, He died before we ever meet."  
  
"Yes Hermione"  
  
"Are you part Vela?"  
  
"No I am not"  
  
"Yes Vincent"  
  
"Are you a pureblood?"  
  
"That is an odd question, but yes I am."  
  
"Yes Harry" "May we bring our animals to class with us?"  
  
"Yes you may I insist, we will even be identifying your familiars for you, once they are identified you can go about acquiring them."  
  
"Yes Greg"  
  
"Do you have a familiar?"  
  
"Yes I do a large runesnake as well as a raven. They will be in class when we meet on Friday. Now if we are done with the personal question and answer session perhaps we should begin with class work."  
  
"Good, Please note that until Christmas you will be having Double Defense as well as double potions every Monday and Friday as well as a combined Potions and Defense class on Wed mornings."  
  
The rest of class was surprisingly quite and that in itself Katharine felt was a grand accomplishment.  
  
LATER  
  
Katharine sat with a cup of tea in the professors' lounge. "Just two more class to get through."  
  
"The little trolls getting to you" asked Snape as he sat down next to her.  
  
"No," she smiled "just not used to dealing with children all morning Severus. How was your morning?"  
  
"Fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin" he said with a shutter "They make Neville look like a potions master."  
  
"Poor Dear let me get you, your lunch, and a nice cup of strong tea." Katharine said with a smile  
  
"Really Kat that is not necessary. I should be waiting on you after all you had Potter and Malfoy in the same class all morning on your first day. They are enough to drive a saint to commit evil deeds." Sev smiled.  
  
"I did, oh yes I did they both behaved themselves not a snide comment to each other " said Katharine as she placed a hand on Severus arm " Perhaps you will join me for dinner tonight and we can finish the conversation we started last night?"  
  
"Very well, I would love to have dinner you tonight say seven in your rooms, I'll bring the wine" Snape said  
  
"Something red would be nice and seven will be fine I will be waiting." She smiled "and we can continue this conversation, but right now I have to get back to the class room I have fifth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for the rest of the afternoon then first year Gryffindor and Slytherin after that" she said then stood up and moved for the door. "Have a better afternoon Severus."  
  
Snape just sat there lost in thought "Something red she would look good on Gryffindor red or Slytherin green" shacking his head bring himself out of his musings as he gathered his things and made his way back to his dungeons.  
  
That day was a day that the fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor students would remember form a long time Snape was in his own little world all after noon,  
  
******^^^^******^^^^******^^^^******^^^^******^^^^*****^^^^******^^^^******  
  
(A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has in the past and will in the future respond to this story. Thank you for you comments.) 


End file.
